Lieutenant (Loomings)
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy : Alpha Squadron |gender= |birth= |death= |job=Lieutenant }} The Lieutenant was a commissioned officer in Alpha Squadron and the player character of StarCraft: Loomings. The lieutenant was noted for their tenacity and spirit on the field of combat.Magistrate Collins: Well done, Lieutenant. I wish there were more Colonial officers that had your tenacity and spirit. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Biography Chau Sara Circa November 2499, the Lieutenant was a relatively new member of Alpha Squadron. Early in his career, he was dispatched to the Fringe World of Chau Sara. Successfully undertaking a series of field exercises, he found himself reviewing colonial diplomatic protocol.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 0: "Boot Camp" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. In a sense, this was appropriate, given that the Lieutenant was soon briefed by Magistrate Collins. The Sons of Korhal were on Chau Sara and Collins wanted them taken care of without the involvement of the Chau Sara Colonial Militia. Ordered to take no prisoners, the Lieutenant set about his mission.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Things took a strange twist however, with a swarm of xenomorphs bearing down on the Lieutenant's forces. Collins ordered the Lieutenant to destroy them and he carried out these orders, coinciding with the arrival of Cerberus Recon Squad who had come to the planet with the objective of extermination as well. Working with these forces, the Lieutenant defeated the SOK force in the area. A New Foe In the aftermath of the attack, Collins briefed the Lieutenant on the creatures, including the fact that a number of specimens had been taken to the Flannum Installation for research. However, all contact with the installation had been lost. The Lieutenant was tasked with clearing out the area, thus allowing a Cerberus team to infiltrate the facility.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Lieutenant successfully cleared a path for the Cerberus team, allowing his allies to enter the installation and rescue the surviving Confederate scientists.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Despite this victory, the Lieutenant received little respite. Three days later, the city of Los Andares came under xenomorph attack. The Lieutenant, alongside Edmund Duke, was tasked with retaking the city and destroying the nearby xenomorph hive clusters. In both these goals, the Lieutenant was successful.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Endgame Events were coming to a head for Chau Sara and those on it, the Lieutenant being no exception. The Cerberus Commander charged him with destroying the primary xenomorph hive cluster. Fighting alongside his superior once again, the Lieutenant was successful.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Upon doing so, he received a transmission from the Cerberus Commander: Lieutenant. By edict of Confederate High Command, all matters regarding these xenomorphs are under Class 7 Seal. Do not speak of the existence of the xenomorphs or in any way relay the events surrounding their appearance on Chau Sara. Failure to comply with these orders will result in immediate termination. This conversation never took place. We were never here. References es:Teniente (Precursor) Category:Terran characters in Precursor Category:Terran player characters Category:Terran soldiers